Hold fast to dreams
by Tessa
Summary: **08/18 ~ NEW CHAPTER (6)** Never let go of the dreams you have, because if you do what will happen then? Thanks as always to my beta's Natasha and Lisa.
1. The abduction of Marguerite

_~~~DREAMS~~~_

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken~winged bird_

_that cannot fly_

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams go_

_Life is a barren~field_

_covered with snow_

_~~Langston Hughes~~_

Thanks for Lisa and Cynthia for giving me advice and helping me out with the spelling and grammar. Thanks girls!!__

**Hold fast to dreams**

**by Tessa__**

**Chapter 1: The abduction of Marguerite**

It was a cold night. A night so cold it had never been experienced before on the plateau. _«Not in the three years that we have been here in this godforsaken place» Marguerite Krux thought._

Miss Krux had experienced a cold like this before. When they had been on the plateau for a couple of months, she and Lord Roxton had shared a tent high up in the mountains. Trying to keep warm they had shared body heat and the cold soon was gone and a fire was lit. Marguerite shivered at the thought of their kiss that night before they were interrupted by Norse warriors.

But now the cold was not only in the mountains. It was extremely uncommon that it was so cold in this area, where the treehouse stood. It kept Marguerite from sleeping. With a sigh she stood up and reached for her dressing-gown. While walking towards the living room she fastened it. Walking carefully trough the dark room, trying not to wake anyone she found her way to the table were a plate with fruit stood. As her arm reached out to the plate a low familiar voice spoke.

"Miss Krux, why are you up at this hour? Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

Marguerite, startled by the sudden sound, regained composure. "Lord Roxton, I could ask you the same."

The handsome hunter grinned. This was a game they both loved to play. They had played it from the first day they had met. He walked closer and when he was by the table, he also took a piece of fruit from the plate. He looked at her. _«God, she is beautiful. Even at this hour of the day she can take my breath away.»_

Marguerite, feeling Roxton staring at her, looked up. Giving him a little smile. "Well?"

Roxton looked confused at her. "Do I get an answer?" 

"An answer on what?"

Marguerite walked towards Roxton. When she was close enough she leaned forward, whispering in his ear: "Why you have stopped your beauty sleep." Roxton smiled. He turned his head, so that their lips were just inches away. Roxton bowed his head, noticing the way Marguerite reacted to it. Her heart was pounding faster every minute, he could feel her uncertainty. Then he whispered: "Probably for the same reason you stopped your beauty sleep ... because it's too cold to fall back asleep once you have woken up." Then he turned around and started to make a fire.

Marguerite looked disappointedly at the man. She had expected everything but this. She could deal with a sarcastic remark, a cynical remark, a kiss. Even a kiss, but not this. Not the friendly answer he just gave.

Roxton lit the fire and sat himself down in front of it, his back still to Marguerite. Without turning to face her he patted on the ground beside him and said, "It's much warmer here than where you are standing." 

Marguerite hesitated a moment, but the fire was so inviting that she didn't hesitated long. She sat down beside him and just let the heat of the fire embrace her.

**°°°°°**

Veronica walked into the living room. She had gotten up early to make breakfast. Actually it was Marguerite's turn to do it, but knowing the heiress, Veronica knew that it would be a task she would have to do. Therefore she was really surprised to see Marguerite awake at such an early hour making breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Marguerite. Fell out of your bed?" Veronica asked with an amused tone.

Marguerite could not answer that question, because Roxton came in, holding a basket full of berries.

"Ah, John, you're back. Thanks for picking the berries for me."

Veronica looked stunned. She just wanted to comment on Marguerite's unusual behaviour when Malone, Challenger and Summerlee walked in.

"This smells wonderful." Challenger said.

"I wouldn't count on it, professor, it's Marguerite turn to make breakfast." Malone joked.

Marguerite's good mood changed as quickly as a mood could change. "Fine, if you think it that way, you make breakfast!" With that she threw the basket with berries, which she still had in her hands in Malone's hands and rushed to the elevator. Leaving a surprised Malone staring after her. Veronica sighed. _«It was too good to be true» _

Roxton wanted to go after her, but Malone hold him back, saying it was perhaps a better idea to give her some space. Roxton didn't feel very comfortable by letting Marguerite walk alone through the jungle, though it was for the best to leave Marguerite alone for a while. 

Summerlee saw the conflict on Roxton's face. "When she's not back in an hour, we will search for her."

**°°°°°**

Meanwhile Marguerite was getting angrier by the minute. _«Who the hell does he think he is? Treating me like that! I'm never going to make breakfast for him again. He can count on that!» "You can make your own breakfast and dinner, Ned Malone!"_

Marguerite was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was being followed. Suddenly a man jumped in front of her. Marguerite's hands instantly went to her belt, taking her pistol. "Damn, just my luck, why does this always happens when I forget my pistol." 

Marguerite made a run for the treehouse. Unfortunately the man who followed her was faster and grabbed her a few metres before the electric fence. "Roxton! Veronica! Challenger! Anybody!"

The members looked up from their breakfast. "That was Marguerite! I knew I should have followed her!" Roxton said. He grabbed his gun and took the elevator downstairs. The others followed him quickly. But there was no sign of Marguerite. No sign at all.

**°°°°°**

Months had passed. All the searches for Marguerite had lead to a dead end. Roxton was a complete wreck. It was clear to everyone that he cared for Marguerite. That he was deeply in love with the raven-haired heiress. Roxton blamed himself for not going after her that day. But never had he blamed the journalist for stopping him from going after her. 

Though Ned Malone felt terrible. _«If I hadn't told him it was for the best to leave her alone for a while, she would still have been here.» _

Veronica looked at the journalist who was standing on the balcony. She walked to him. "You mustn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Roxton thinks it is."

"No, he doesn't."

Malone walked to his room, with tears in his eyes. A sudden sound made him turn around. In the living room stood Tribune.

"Why the long faces?"

"What do you want, Tribune?" Veronica said angrily.

"Is that how you welcome a friend? Te te, your hospitality is so generous."  Roxton stood up and headed for his own room. He really didn't want to hear this. Though Tribune stopped him by only saying three words. "I saw Marguerite."

Roxton turned around astonished. "Where? **WHERE?"**

"In a camp. A slave trader's camp. A three day walk from here."

Roxton grabbed his hat, pistols and gun and headed for the elevator. Tribune looked amused. "Lord Roxton, isn't it better to make a plan first?" Roxton looked at the lizard, then to his friends.

"As much as I hate to tell this, Tribune is right." Veronica said. 

"You are going to tell us precisely where that camp is. Understood!"

"What's the rush? She's been there for how long now? Five months?" 

Roxton paled, then turned red. "**YOU KNEW SHE WAS THERE? YOU KNEW IT FROM THE BEGINNING? DIDN'T IT OCCUR TO YOU TO TELL US? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**

"I thought you knew."

"**HOW? How could we have known where she was?" Roxton added softer, tears streaming down his face. If we had known it, she would have already been home with us.**

**°°°°°**

"Why you whore!" One of the slave traders had taken Marguerite with him to one of the people who wanted to buy her. But that had turned out to be a huge disappointment, again. For five months, since the day the slavers had kidnapped her, they had tried to sell Marguerite. Every time with no success. All the men who had seen a glimpse of her in the camp and wanted to buy her, backed of the moment they saw her close.  All the men thought she was beautiful, very beautiful, but she was too difficult to handle.

"Altor has warned you!" Marguerite was brought to Altor's tent. Suddenly Altor appeared. Marguerite didn't even flinch. She knew exactly what would happen next. It had happened a hundreds of time in these five months. First she would be beaten, then abused. Though the first slap came unexpected. Marguerite stumbled on the floor and didn't try to get up. She knew that would only enrage Altor more. She just laid there, hoping that it would be over soon.

**°°°°°**

The explorers and Tribune were on their way to the camp. Then, finally after three days of travelling they saw slavers walking with slaves. 

"Where is Marguerite?" Veronica asked.

"Last time I saw her she was on the field over there. But I don't see her there now. Perhaps she is in one of the tents." Tribune said.

Tribune had just said the words, when they all saw a man coming out of the tents, speaking to what seemed like the leader. Then they saw Marguerite carried out of the tent. Roxton had to pull himself together, not to walk into the camp. That would ruin everything.

"Roxton? Roxton?" Challenger said. Roxton looked up. "You know what you have to do?" Roxton nodded. Then he walked with a tied up Veronica to the camp.

**°°°°°**

"Welcome, Sir." One of the slave traders said.

"Where is your leader? He sold me this woman, but she's  nothing but trouble!"

Altor had heard Roxton yelling at one of his people and he came out of his tent. "What is wrong, Sir?"

"This woman, she is nothing but trouble. I want my money back!"

Altor looked surprised. He never had complains about the women he sold. Except about one. "Sir, I'm sure we can work this out. You can choose another woman and keeping her as well. Two for the price of one. How does that sounds."

Roxton hesitated, but finally agreed. "That sounds good. As I walked on the hill, I saw a woman coming out of one of tents. I would love to get a better look at her."

"Sir, you don't want her. She is nothing but trouble." Altor tried to convince Roxton, but Roxton waved his hand, and sad that he had made his decision. Altor said to the man to bring Marguerite.

**°°°°°**

When Marguerite was brought to one of the tents, she immediately walked carefully to the bed. When she had laid herself down on it, tears started streaming down her face. "Roxton, where are you?" she whispered softly. Soon sleep overtook her.

But now one of the slave traders was pulling her out bed again. "Come on woman! There's a buyer for you." The man grinned wicked. "Actually he complained about another woman he had bought and he can choose another one for himself. Which is you. Don't ask me why."

Marguerite stumbled to the spot where Altor was waiting with Roxton and Veronica. "Ah, there she is, Sir."

Marguerite looked with the last bit of self confidence she had left to the man who had his back towards her. Then the man turned around and Marguerite gasped. In front of her stood Roxton. This was the moment she had longed for, for the five months she had been here. Then the woman turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"She looks great, I'll take her."

"Are you sure about that? She'll give you more trouble that the woman you have now."

"**I said I take her! Are you deaf?"**

"She is all yours." And after that answer, Roxton took the robe from the slave trader who had brought her and pulled her to him, hushing that everything will be fine. That she was going home with them. 

**°°°°°**

"And?" Was the first thing Malone said when they had returned. He was anxious to know if their plan had worked. Then he saw Marguerite. He rushed to the fire he had lit, making place for the totally devastated woman. 

Marguerite gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. Thank you all." She whispered.

"Well, it's time for me to leave, I have done my good deed for the next couple of years." Tribune walked over to Marguerite. "So you better stay out of trouble for the next two years." And with that he left.

"I say we'll camp here for the night." Summerlee stated. "Then I can check on Marguerite as well." He walked over to the woman. "On the other hand, sleep will be the best remedy for now."

"You all can go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Roxton said.

"No you won't" Challenger said. "You are going to sleep. No arguing." He added when he saw that Roxton was about to complain. Roxton knew the scientist meant what he said.

Soon the others, except for Challenger, were sleeping as well. Roxton had laid himself down next to Marguerite. He would never let her out of his sight ever again. Gently he stroked her cheek. "You have no idea how horrible those five months were without you." He whispered. Then he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Not seeing that a smile had crossed her lovely face.


	2. A secret exposed

****

Chapter 2: A secret exposed 

After a week the explorers were finally back at the treehouse. During the trip, Marguerite hadn't spoken a word and Roxton had looked every five minutes concerned at the woman walking beside him. When they had returned, Marguerite immediately retired to her room. Roxton wanted to go after her, but Summerlee hold him back. 

"Perhaps it's a better idea to leave her alone for a while. I'm quite certain that these five months must have been pretty awful for her." 

"I think it's indeed better to let her gather her thoughts." Challenger added. 

"I guess you're both right." Roxton replied softly. He desperately wanted to be with her at this moment. To hold her, tell her everything would work out just fine, tell her she was safe now. Though Marguerite never had wanted his comforting words or so it appeared to be. He wasn't sure, so he thought it was for the better to leave her alone. She would come to him on her own accord when she was ready for it. 

****

°°°°° 

Marguerite walked towards her bed and sat down on it, hugging a pillow to comfort her. She was back now, finally after five months. Five horrible, outrageous months. The things Altor had done to her, with her. _«Better to put those memories away. It will be nothing but trouble.»_ Marguerite thought. But that wasn't as easy as it sounded. She stood up, walked out onto the balcony and sat down in a chair that stood there. Sitting in the open air, away from the rest, she started to cry. Tears were rolling down her face. Never had she felt so ashamed, so disgusted with herself. What would the rest think of her when they found out? Probably as bad as they had thought of her in the very beginning of the expedition. 

"Marguerite?" A voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked up to see Lord Roxton standing in front of her. She stood up and walked inside the treehouse, back to her room. Roxton's eyes were filled with hurt. He had hoped that she would have trusted him and told him what had happened in the five months she had been there. He knew it must have been awful, if she only had the courage to share it with them, with him. Roxton stood on the balcony for quite some time. Veronica came, saying that she, as well as Malone, Challenger and Summerlee, were going to bed. Roxton nodded. He just simply stood there, watching the sun set behind the horizon. When the sun was gone, he too, went to his room. Trying to sleep.

****

°°°°° 

Altor had been thinking the whole week about the man, who had complained about one of his women. The blond woman he had with him was stunning, though he couldn't remember ever selling her. 

"Altor? What are you thinking of?" one of his men asked. 

"That man that came here a week ago, you know, with the blonde. Something doesn't quite fit in." 

"I think you're right. Every woman that we capture for sail, is handed over to you. I couldn't remember the blonde one. They couldn't have been friends of the fury, could they? Man, she was hard to get rid of" 

"That's it! Remind me to let you have some fun with the first woman we capture." 

"What are we going to do now?" 

"What do you think?" Altor said. "We are getting her back of course!" 

****

°°°°° 

The next morning everyone in the treehouse was up early, except for Marguerite. Though the others didn't bother to wake her up. Just after noon Marguerite walked in, grabbed her gun and walked to the elevator. Roxton, hearing the sound of the elevator, looked over the balcony, to see Marguerite heading for the pond. Quickly he grabbed his gun and hat and followed the heiress to the pond. Just half way, the distance between him and Marguerite was not that big anymore, he heard a scream from up ahead. Immediately he ran to the place it had came from. When he got there he saw Marguerite fighting with Altor. Quickly he lifted his gun.

"You better let go of her!" 

Altor looked up, still holding Marguerite. Using her as a shield to protect himself. Roxton walked towards them. His eyes darkening with every step. 

"I will only say this one more time: Let her go!" 

Altor still didn't moved, though his grip on Marguerite loosened a bit. Marguerite was able to turn away from Altor, who immediately went after her. A shot cleared the air. Altor felled on the ground. His men ran away, leaving him behind. 

Roxton ran towards Marguerite, who was as pale as a human could be. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Hearing those words broke Marguerite apart. The events that had just happened had taken their toll. She collapsed in his arms, crying, like she had never done before. Roxton looked confounded at the woman in his arms. It tore him apart to see this woman so lost. He softly stroke her hair, hushing her, telling her everything was fine. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the treehouse. There stood the cavalry, ready to go after the shooting they had heard. 

Roxton didn't say a word. He brought Marguerite to her room and then went back to the living room, so that she had some time for herself. The others were waiting anxiously for Roxton to explain what had happened. All he said was that they had run into some trouble and then went to his own room.

None of the explorers had an appetite. Roxton and Marguerite hadn't come out of their rooms for the rest of the day. Both dealt with the things what had happened. The rest just couldn't believe that Marguerite had to deal with some sort of an attack again and went to bed early.

****

°°°°°

"Altor?"

"Bunch of cowards!"

Altor's men had returned after Roxton had carried Marguerite back to the treehouse. Altor had lost consciousness, so his men had carried him back. Now he slowly woke up. Remembering quite well what had happened and how cowardly his men had left him there. But most of all he wanted revenge, revenge at the man who had taken his precious, but really difficult to handle, woman with him. Actually he didn't care if Marguerite was gone from his group, but he couldn't cope with the thought he had been so humiliated in front of his men.

__

«You can count on it, that I'll get my revenge!» 

****

°°°°°

Marguerite lay awake in bed. Memories of the past five months kept hunting her, Not to mention memories of the years before she had come to the Plateau. She kept tossing in bed, unable to find sleep. Finally she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She lit a candle and gave a startled cry.

"Roxton ... what ... what ... why aren't you sleeping?"

The hunter shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. Looks like you couldn't either."

Marguerite didn't know what to say, so she simply said nothing. Roxton didn't push further, he stood up and filled a glass with water. Meanwhile Marguerite had taken a seat at the dining table. Roxton put the glass in front of her and she eagerly drank from it.

"Thanks, that was just what I needed."

"No thanks." Roxton replied softly. Marguerite heard the tone in his voice. It sounded that he cared for her. She had never heard it. _«Or maybe I never wanted to hear it»_ She thought. When the glass was empty she stood up, wanting to return to her room. Though Roxton hold her back.

"Marguerite ..." he swallowed. It was hard to begin about it, but he wanted to now what had happened during those five months she had been in the slavers camp. "Marguerite ... I think we need to talk."

Marguerite paled. It was quiet for a long time. Marguerite knew she had to tell them what had happened, though she wasn't ready for it. It hurt to much to even think about it. "Roxton ..." she pleaded.

"Marguerite, you can't hide it forever. We can't help you when we don't now what happened. I can't help you ..." 

"Roxton, don't do this. I can't ... I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Marguerite turned around and ran back to her room. Tears were streaming down her face. Roxton simply stood there. Than he walked to Marguerite's room. _«She can't keep this a secret forever.»_ He thought. He stormed into Marguerite's room. Marguerite looked up, seeing some anger in Roxton's eyes. 

"And now you are telling me the truth. I think we all of us have the right to know that." Roxton said with a raised voice.

Marguerite got angry as well. "You want to know the truth? Well, you can get the truth!" she yelled, not bothering the fact that the others probably would wake up.

"What is this al about?" A sleepy Malone said. "You two are waking up the whole jungle."

"Well, good, that means that Challenger and Veronica are awake also." Marguerite huffed. She turned on her heel and walked towards the living room. Seeing Challenger and Veronica standing there. "Ahh, just in time to hear the whole truth about me."

Challenger and Veronica looked both with questioning eyes at Malone and Roxton. They knew immediately that Roxton and Marguerite were having an argument again.

"The truth, Marguerite?" Veronica asked, not knowing where this conversation was heading too.

"The truth yes. Like you already know the truth about the reason why I funded this damn expedition and what happened in Shanghai. You all really didn't believe that was the only secret I kept was it?"

Roxton tried to reason with Marguerite, saying she would certainly regret telling them all of her past like this.

"I'm sure I will not. You know, the only thing I regret is that I met you!" Marguerite replied, not looking at Roxton. "Now where was I? I remember. It all happened after Shanghai ………" 


	3. Not our farewell

_AN: Though these events happen after my story "Where the wild roses grow" and after the episode "The Secret" Summerlee is still in the story, because I think he should still be in it. _

Chapter 3: Not our farewell 

_«Now they know the whole story about me.»_ For some odd reason Marguerite felt relieved that her friends knew the other reason why she had funded the expedition. Xan and the oroborus weren't the only reasons and especially not the main reason. She would have gotten her birth certificate anyway.

Marguerite continued gathering her belongings. Right after she had told them, she had left and had gone to her own room, to get the things she wanted to keep and than leaving the treehouse.

She took a look in her jewelry box, which was still empty after her "meeting" with Locke, Olmac, or whatever his name was. Though there was a piece of paper in it. Marguerite smiled at the memory. Roxton had taken the paper and showed it after Locke and his friends had disappeared.

_"You think I wanna be your wife? Lady Marguerite Roxton!? I wasn't thinking of you, I was thinking of your fortune!"_ was her response when he had shown her the little piece of paper with the words -Lady Marguerite Roxton- written on it. But he had been so right when he said that it was her most valuable treasure. And only God knew how much she wanted to be his wife, more than anything in the world. Only it was not meant to be.

Marguerite startled out of her thoughts when a low voice said: "Ahhh, there it is. I was wondering where it could be."

Marguerite continued gathering her things and tried to walk out of her room. But Roxton blocked the doorway.

"Roxton …"

"Marguerite …"

Marguerite got angry. "Let me go!"

"You can go, but your belongings are staying right were they are, namely here and I'm going with you! We need to talk."

There was not much Marguerite could do, but accept it. Though she knew he was right, she wasn't very happy about it. "Fine!" she snapped.

Roxton took Marguerite's belongings and placed them on her bed. Then he took her hands in his and let her follow him. After a ten minutes walk they came at a spring. "Remember this place?" Roxton looked pleading at the brunette woman in front of him. He saw her face soften a bit.

"Of course," Marguerite whispered. "The place where the wild roses grow." Then she turned around all of a sudden and looked Roxton in his eyes, tears forming in hers. She wanted him more than anything in the world, but that could never happen. All London society would be turned upside down when they heard that the famous Lord John Roxton, a relative of her Majesty, would get involved with someone like her.

Pulled out of her thoughts, she noticed Roxton's face was closer than it was first. Before she could say anything about it, she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. A chill went through her spine. Soon they kissed each other passionately, not letting the other go.

Roxton slowly pulled Marguerite down with him, without breaking the kiss. In fact, he deepened the kiss even more. Marguerite's hands were tangled in his hair. This felt wonderful; she never wanted this moment to stop. But when Roxton's hands touched her breasts, she pulled back. Tears were in her eyes. She didn't have to say anything, Roxton understood. He pulled her close and gave her a hug; whispering that it was alright.

Marguerite looked into his eyes. She saw so much love in them, it was impossible. "You still care about me, after all I have said?" she whispered.

Roxton looked surprised. How could she use the word care after what just had happened between them. He was doubting whether he would tell her or not, he decided to do so. "Of course I still care about you Marguerite. I'll always care about you, because I love you!"

Marguerite's eyes widened. She looked in shock at Roxton, who was looking back at her a little embarrassed. He couldn't believe he actually just said that. But he had and he didn't regret telling her.

"What …" Marguerite started but she hadn't had the time to finish her sentence. All of a sudden men jumped out of the bushes and arrows were whistling through the air.

"At your right Marguerite!"

Marguerite quickly turned to her right and fired. After a while most of the men who had attacked them were dead or on the run.

"Everything okay with you?" Roxton asked concerned.

Marguerite nodded. Then her eyes widened in utter horror. "Roxton …!" But it was too late. None of them had seen the man who had hidden himself in the bushes, awaiting his chance.

Roxton stumbled on the ground, an arrow in his abdomen. Marguerite shot the attacker dead, than immediately ran to Roxton.

"Roxton! Roxton! Don't you dare dying on me, Lord John Roxton!" she sobbed.

**°°°°°**

"Did you hear that?" Summerlee asked. "Gunshots! They must be in trouble!"

No one hesitated. Quickly they gathered their guns and pistols and went into the direction the gunshots had come from.

"There must have been quite a fight," Veronica stated, pointing at all the dead bodies that surrounded the area. 

Not long after that Malone found Marguerite, sitting on the ground with Roxton in her arms. He rushed to her. "Marguerite, what happened?" Then he saw the arrow.

The others had quickly followed Malone. It wasn't a pretty sight they saw. Veronica overlooked the situation.

"Challenger, Summerlee, take Marguerite with you back to the treehouse. I have to push the arrow through the wound."

"Wouldn't that cause more harm to it?" Summerlee asked.

"Pulling it back would cause more harm. Take a look at the arrows that surround the place."

Summerlee understood. Challenger and he walked to Marguerite, who was still holding Roxton.

"I'm staying!"

"Marguerite, I really have to take a look at that cut in your arm." Summerlee said. "And that has to happen in the treehouse. We haven't enough supplies. Malone and Veronica will take care of Roxton and carry him back."

"I'm staying!"

"Marguerite, **go**! Malone and I can take care of Roxton."

Marguerite looked at the blonde woman and then stood up. She started walking towards Challenger and Summerlee, but suddenly turned around and walked back to Roxton. She kneeled down, placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered: "This is not our farewell. We aren't finished talking yet. Remember that Lord Roxton!"


	4. Old friends meet again

**Chapter 4: Old friends meet again**

Everyone was back at the treehouse. Malone and Veronica had laid Roxton carefully on his bed. The wound didn't look good and Veronica feared that an infection might set in. In the meantime Marguerite was getting angry. Summerlee had treated her cut, but both men, Challenger and Summerlee, wouldn't let her out of her room to see Roxton. In fact, every two hours one of the other members came to her room to keep her company. It infuriated her, to be treated like a little girl.

It was Malone's turn to keep the heiress company now. The poor man didn't know what would overcome him when he entered Marguerite's room. Marguerite let all her anger go and Malone was the one that just to happen to be there. He didn't stand a chance. He always feared Marguerite's sharp tongue when she got angry and at this moment she was furious. 

Marguerite had pushed Malone out of her way and marched towards Roxton's room. She knew he had immediately lost consciousness after being hit with the arrow, but that was probably because he had hit his head when he fell. Marguerite never expected it to be really bad, so when she came into the hunter's room she was shocked to see that things were worse than she had expected them to be. 

Veronica turned around and saw Marguerite getting paler with every second. "Marguerite, what are you doing here?"

"He's hurt really bad, isn't he?" Marguerite managed to choke out. She was completely taken back by what she saw. Veronica felt sorry for the older woman. She knew that Marguerite loved Roxton, though she still hadn't said the three words to him. She doubted if Marguerite had admitted to herself she was in love with Roxton.

Veronica walked over to Marguerite and let her to the chair, which was standing besides Roxton's bed. Then she left the room to give her some privacy. Back in the main area of the treehouse, she found the other explorers.

"I'm sorry Veronica, I should have stopped her."

"It's okay Malone. It's okay …"

"Is she with him now?" Challenger asked. Veronica nodded.

**°°°°°**

Marguerite carefully took Roxton's hand in hers. She no longer could control her tears. She brought his motionless hand to her cheek, while the tears were streaming down her face. 

Marguerite sat at Roxton's side for hours. When Veronica called her that dinner was ready, Marguerite said she wasn't hungry and that she wasn't leaving Roxton's side. Though she was grateful when Veronica brought a plate with some fruit and bread on it back with her, when she was going to change Roxton's bandages. Veronica tried to do this as careful as possible. Though Roxton didn't even flinched when she accidentally touched the wound. This indicated that his condition was very serious. 

Veronica looked at Marguerite. "Marguerite, you need to sleep. Go to bed, I'll stay with Roxton." But Marguerite stubbornly shook her head. Veronica just let her. She knew that if this had happened to Malone, she would have acted the same. Precisely the same. _«Perhaps we have even more in common than we thought Marguerite»_ A small smile escaped from Veronica's lips. 

Automatically Marguerite took some fruit from the plate, Veronica had brought with her. Nevertheless, she placed it back on the board and moved closer to Roxton. "Roxton? Roxton? Can you hear me?"

Roxton groaned and slowly moved his head, but he didn't open his eyes, or reacted to Marguerite's voice. Defeated Marguerite sank back in the chair next to the bed. How she hoped that all this was a bad dream, that Roxton was not hurt so badly. She felt tears forming in her eyes again and couldn't repress them. Completely worn out by crying and all the other things that had happened these couple of months took their toll. Marguerite fell in a dreamless sleep.

**°°°°°**

"Well done. You did what I wanted, you ordered your men to kill Lord John Roxton." A strange man, dressed in a neat suit walked towards Altor, who was gleaming of pride. He didn't know who this - for him - strangely dressed man was, but he was paying very well, just for the death of that irritating man who had taken his most valuable woman from him. 

"I have one more question for you."

"Shoot it" Altor replied.

"I heard your men talking about a fury you had captured some time ago to sell."

"Too bad she got away, otherwise I would have given her to you for this evening, Sir."

"I appreciate that. On to the question … Can you capture that woman again?"

"Of course, Sir! It asks for some preparations. I have told you what happened with her. However, I'm sure we will be able to capture her again. May I ask why, Sir?"

"She's my wife."

**°°°°°**

Veronica entered Roxton's room to check on him and found Marguerite sound asleep. _«Seems like all the events of the past couple of months have taken their toll on her. That and some herb tea can do wonders.»_ Veronica still couldn't believe the things Marguerite had told them about her past. Now that she thought of it, it made perfect sense. All those times Marguerite complained about being stuck here on the Plateau were just a cover up. A cover up for not returning to London. _«The poor woman. She has been through a lot since she was just a little girl»_

Veronica now turned her attention to Roxton, who slowly regained consciousness. She tried to keep him down, but although he was injured bad, he still was strong and it took her great effort to keep him in bed. 

"Marguerite…"

"… is just fine." Veronica completed his sentence. "And you have to go back to bed, Roxton. You have been injured really bad."

Veronica didn't had to say that twice. Every movement Roxton made hurt him. In the meantime, Marguerite had woken up by all the noise the two were making. She hurried towards Roxton's bed and let herself fall on her knees beside him. 

"Roxton? Roxton? Darling? Please say something to me!" she sobbed. Then she felt his hand stroking her cheek. She looked up, right into her love's eyes. Tears once again in her own. "You should go back to sleep." She spoke softly. Roxton didn't even say a word and closed his eyes. In less than a minute, he was asleep.

Veronica walked to Marguerite and lead the brunette to her own room. Marguerite was too tired to argue with the blonde. When she was in her room, she laid herself down on the bed and fell asleep immediately. 

Veronica returned to the living room of the treehouse, where the others looked at her. "I think he's going to be just fine. Both are going to be fine." She could see the relief on the faces of her fellow explorers. They all sat for a while at the table, then they too went to their sleeping quarters to retire for the night.

**°°°°°**

The next morning Marguerite was the first one to awake, something that rarely ever happened. She decided to make some coffee for all of them and when she had done that, she went to Roxton's room. She expected to find him asleep, but he was completely awake, trying to sit up.

"Roxton, what do you think you're doing? You should lie down!" she said concerned.

Roxton looked at her, something had changed, but he couldn't find out what it was. Than he heard her whisper something and a smile crossed his painful face. "I love you too, Marguerite!"

Marguerite lifted her head up and smiled at him, again she said those words Roxton had longed to hear for such a long time: "I love you." Marguerites softly stroked his face and both didn't notice Summerlee standing in the door opening.

Smiling Summerlee walked towards the living room. _«Veronica was right, both would be just fine. What love can't do to a person.»_ Than his thoughts wondered of to Anna, his late wife. How he missed her. He really hoped that those two could work out all their problems. The big step had been made. Both had admitted their love for one another. So all that could happen now, would only be better.

**°°°°°**

The remaining four explorers had decided to spilt up the task that needed to be done, so that Marguerite could stay with Roxton. Malone and Veronica went out hunting; they had run out of meat. Summerlee and Challenger would clean the treehouse. The kitchen at least, that was the most important now. 

They were all done and Veronica and Malone were back for about an hour, when Marguerite walked into the living room, supporting Roxton. Everyone looked perplexed. It seemed like his recovering was going much faster than Summerlee and Veronica expected. Veronica hurried to Marguerite and Roxton and helped Marguerite to get Roxton on the sofa. Then she went to make dinner.

"Is Malone outside?" Marguerite asked at no one in particular.

"No, why are you …" Veronica stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard the sound of the elevator coming up. She walked towards the living room. "What the …"

A man stepped out of the elevator. When he saw Roxton his face turned red. When Marguerite saw the man, she turned pale. The rest looked confused from the man to Marguerite. 

"You are a hard one to get rid of, aren't you Lord Roxton?" the man said.

Marguerite looked astonished at the man, then her eyes narrowed. "It was you!"

"Great to see you again, Miss Krux. Or actually Mrs. Devon. Because a wife always is supposed to take her husband last name, isn't it?"

The others looked at Marguerite, who was ready to do something to the man. Summerlee stepped right between the man and woman. "I really think it's a good idea to sit down and talk. What do you think Veronica?"

"Oh, I think it's best for the gentleman to leave my house." She responded with a fake calm voice.

"Don't be afraid, I will leave, but Marguerite is going with me!"  


	5. Slavery once again

**Chapter 5:  Slavery once again**

Roxton tried to stand up, but failed, falling back on the sofa. He saw the smug on the man's face and all he wanted to do was kill the man. There was no way he was letting Marguerite going back with him.

Summerlee looked from Challenger to Malone. Neither of the men knew what to do. They saw anger on both Roxton's and Veronica's face and fear on Marguerite's. Malone walked to Veronica and put his hand reassuringly on the woman's arm. Challenger walked to the man. Hoping he would come up with something smart to say when he was there.

"Sir…" but Challenger looked helplessly at Summerlee.

Out of nowhere Marguerite's voice was heard. "I'm not going with you Charles. Because I'm not your wife anymore."

"Don't you think that the divorce will change a thing, sweetheart!"

Marguerite flinched hearing those words. "For the law I'm no longer Mrs. Devon. And the law was at my side, remember?"

"The law, the law, the law is nothing compared to the law of God. You have broken the oath you have made when we married in church. The law of God rules over the law of earth." 

Charles Devon walked towards Marguerite. Challenger tried to stand between the man and woman, but was knocked aside. Charles grabbed Marguerite's arm, pulling her towards him. Marguerite struggled to get away. Roxton tried to help her, but the pain in his abdomen stopped him. Charles Devon took his gun and threatened to kill Marguerite if the others dared to come any closer. He slowly walked to the elevator, stepped in and disappeared. The explorers could do nothing but listening to the curses Marguerite made and her cries for help, her cries for Roxton. 

As soon as the elevator had hit the ground, Charles had pulled Marguerite behind him. He knew exactly where he was going. After a mile, Marguerite recognized some tents. It was the tents of the slave trader camp. Then she saw Altor, Marguerite started once again trying to get away, but all her attempts failed again.

"I see you got her, Sir."

"This is for you, as promised. Now show us the way off." 

Marguerite's eyes widened. _«Charles knows a way off? Or actually, he doesn't know, the slave trader knows.»_

**°°°°°**

Veronica had let the elevator come up. Which took actually just two minutes, but they seemed like two hours. When the elevator was up, she quickly stepped in and saw Roxton trying to follow her. She stepped back out of the elevator and stood in front of Roxton. "You are staying here." Then she looked at Summerlee, who nodded in agreement. "You don't have the strength. Summerlee will also stay." 

Then she, once again, stepped into the elevator. Followed this time, not by Roxton, but by Malone and Challenger. Roxton looked perplexed, Veronica had never talked to him like that.

Veronica quickly found the trail of Marguerite and Charles. It wasn't that difficult. The man was too stupid to cover his tracks. Then she remembered what Marguerite had told them that certain evening, Charles may look stupid, but he always was well prepared. Therefore, he would have known that they would come after her. She motioned her friends to be careful. 

After half an hour Malone spotted Marguerite, her hands were bound together. He waved at his friends to let them know he had found Marguerite. What they saw was horrible; Charles was cursing and yelling at Marguerite.

"You stupid woman! I told you in court I would find you. However, it took me a while longer than I expected. Clever of you to come to this … this … what do you call it again? Wait, I remember, The Lost World. Is that right?" When Marguerite didn't answer he hit her in the face. "Right?!" Marguerite nodded, knowing that not answering him would really enrage Charles. She remembered the last time he got this angry at her all too well. It had almost cost her her life and she had decided to leave him. The doctors in the hospital were all too willing to testify against her former husband, so the divorce could happen.

Charles looked at his former wife. Seeing the look on her face, he knew what she was thinking about. "It was what you deserved, you couldn't give me an heir."

Marguerite looked up at him, her eyes filled with rage. "When you threw me off the stairs you killed your heir!"

Charles paled hearing this. It made him furious to hear she had kept that a secret from him. And as always, he turned the story around. "You killed my heir! You'll pay for that!" He was ready to let his belt fall down on her. Marguerite closed her eyes and waited for the familiar first blow of his belt. However, it never came. Marguerite opened her eyes when she heard Veronica saying: "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Marguerite sighed with relief when Malone had freed her from her bounds. Then they heard a shot. When they looked up they saw Altor dead on the ground, Challenger with his pistol in his hand. "He wanted to shoot." Was his response.

"Good that somebody looked out for danger." Veronica tried to joke, but failed miserably. Charles and the rest of Altor's men had disappeared into thin air. Except from the four explorers and the dead man on the ground the camp was deserted. 

"If it's okay with you, I would love to go home now." Marguerite said shakily. 

Malone nodded and said: "We will." Then the four of them went on their way back to the treehouse, not looking back at the place behind them. 

**°°°°°**

Roxton was restless. He was waiting impatiently for his friends to return, with Marguerite. If he wasn't so hurt, Summerlee had had a real job to keep him lay still on the sofa. Though after half an hour, Roxton couldn't lie still anymore. 

"I should have gone with them."

"And do what? You're in no position to fight, old boy." Summerlee said friendly. Roxton knew Summerlee was right, but to just sit, no lay here and do nothing made him feel so helpless. 

"They will return, all four of them." 

Roxton looked at the old man, who he had considered his friend over these past three years. He remembered the time when they had encountered those barbarians. Tribune had given them gunpowder and they had to clean up his mess. While doing that, Summerlee was hit with an arrow and fell over the cliff. Later Tribune told them he had seen Summerlee fall over the edge of the waterfall. 

Quickly Roxton tried to think of the time when they had found Summerlee. A tribe had taken him in. The explorers walked into their city coincidentally, while exploring the area. Marguerite had seen the old professor first. He remembered looking strangely at her when she suddenly gave a cry of joy and started walking towards an old man. Only when the old man had turned around the others recognized their dear old friend.

Roxton was pulled out of his thoughts hearing the elevator come up. He looked anxiously at the opening and when he saw Malone and Challenger walking out the elevator he couldn't help but hide his disappointment. The look on their faces … but he hadn't time enough to think about it, for the elevator came up once more. This time Veronica stepped out, followed by Marguerite.

Roxton gave a cry of joy when he saw his love walking into the living room. He stood up, fully ignoring the pain and hurried towards her. In less then a minute he was at her side, sweeping her in his arms. Marguerite held him tightly, afraid all this would be a dream if she would let go. 

It was late in the evening when Roxton saw Marguerite yawning. "I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm going to bed." He saw Marguerite looking thankfully at him.

"That's a good idea, Roxton." Summerlee replied. "You're still not recovered from that arrow. And Marguerite …" he said while turning to face her. But he didn't have to complete his sentence. Marguerite was already up, helping Roxton to his own room and then go to hers. When the two were gone, the others also went to bed.

**°°°°°**

Veronica kept pacing through her room, thinking about today's events. One thing bothered her really. Marguerite had once again not told them the truth, or at least had kept some of the truth hidden. She was sure that Marguerite had not known that she, Challenger and Malone were that close, remembering the look of surprise and relief on her face. So, it probably wasn't meant for their ears to hear she was pregnant, while married to Charles Devon. She had better talk to the older woman about it. Veronica was sure that Challenger and Malone hadn't heard her yelling to Charles, but she had, and she wanted her to know that she knew it.

Meanwhile, Marguerite also couldn't get any sleep. She was wondering if one of them accidentally had heard what she had yelled to Charles. Veronica did have a strange look on her face when she had noticed that they had arrived to free her.

Marguerite silently walked towards the kitchen. _«Maybe some of Veronica's herbal tea will help me to get some sleep»_ she thought. When she turned on an oil lamp, she gave a cry. As well as the other woman who was in the kitchen.

"Veronica!"

"Marguerite, what are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep. You must be exhausted after all the things that happened today."

"Well, those events that happened today are the reason I can't sleep."

"Is it that bad, uh?" Veronica whispered, then she continued: "Marguerite, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Marguerite looked up at Veronica. Not knowing why the jungle girl needed her to talk to, unless … 

"You heard what I said to Charles, didn't you?" Marguerite asked softly. Veronica nodded her head. 

"Well, that's one more secret you know about me than the others."

"But what I don't understand Marguerite, is why you haven't told all of us that you were pregnant, when Charles threw you off the stairs. Why did you keep that for yourself?"

Tears formed in Marguerite's eyes. All of a sudden, Veronica understood why Marguerite hadn't told them. "You love him don't you? You love Roxton and you were afraid of his reaction if you told all of us that Charles had killed your baby."

Marguerite could no longer hold back her tears. Veronica walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. After some time Marguerite pulled back, embarrassed that she had let herself go like this. But when she looked at Veronica, she only saw kindness and understanding.

"Don't worry Marguerite, your secret is save with me until you are ready to tell Roxton and the others about it." Then Veronica left the kitchen to go to her room, trying to get some sleep.

"Thank you, Veronica. Thank you." Marguerite whispered.


	6. Did they or didn't they?

**Chapter 6:  Did they or didn't they?**

Since that late night talk, Marguerite and Veronica had had things change between them. It was noticeable for the rest of the explorers that something had happened, but they didn't ask. Ned once had tried to figure it out, but neither Marguerite nor Veronica said a word. Since then, they all took it for granted. Everyone was happy that the two women were becoming friends. Sure, Marguerite still had her so called moody days, when you had better stay out of her way. However, she didn't pretend to not care for them anymore. She didn't try to hide that. Slowly the weeks passed. Roxton had recovered fully and had, as always, taken the responsibility to shoot their dinner and to protect the group. No one ever really thought of Charles Devon again.

On a sunny day, Challenger came out of his lab, once again running quickly to the window on the second floor and threw something outside. Then, when he just had turned around, it exploded.

"I really should put a window there." Challenger muttered.

Marguerite looked up from her book and said sarcastically: "George, really, how many times have you said that already?"

Challenger turned to face Marguerite, ready to say something, when he saw the grin on her face. All Challenger could do was laugh with the rest. Then he returned to his lab once again. 

Veronica stood up and said she was going to the garden. "I really could use some of your help, Malone."

"But you never need help with **your** garden!" Malone replied.

"I **do** need your help this time, Malone!" Veronica said. She and Marguerite had had a conversation this morning. Marguerite wanted to tell; no, she needed to tell Roxton what had happened to her during her marriage with Charles. So Veronica wanted to give them some privacy. _«And they would only have some privacy when 'Nosey-Malone' was far away from the treehouse»_ she thought.

"Veronica …"

However, Veronica pulled Malone out of his seat and pushed him into the elevator. When they landed on the solid ground, Challenger and Summerlee came walking into the living room, arguing as usual.

"Gentlemen, please." Roxton said, though the two men didn't hear him.

Marguerite had stood up and now stood in front of the two scientists. "If you two keep arguing, please go outside and annoy Veronica and Malone with it. They are in the garden!" Then she turned around, walked back to her chair, and continued reading.

Both Summerlee and Challenger looked stunned at the brunette. Then Summerlee said: "Not a bad idea." And when he saw Roxton's surprised face, he quickly added: "Going to the garden I mean."

"Sure Arthur!" Roxton said calmly and the two older men left the treehouse, leaving Roxton and Marguerite alone. Roxton, who was cleaning his rifle, looked at the woman who was sitting in the chair. Marguerite knew he was looking and it made her feel uncomfortable, she continued reading her book.

"Tell me Marguerite, why do you keep reading that book over and over again? I read it once and after the third chapter I really had to put it away."

Marguerite looked once again up from her book. "Why I read Jane Eyre over and over again? This is only …"

"… the tenth time you're reading it." Roxton filled in.

Marguerite knew Roxton was right and the reason she had taken the book once again to read was that she hoped to get the nerve to talk to Roxton about her past.

Roxton looked at Marguerite. Something was bothering her. He could see it, feel it. He carefully put his rifle on the table and walked quietly to Marguerite, so she didn't notice he was now standing behind her. He bent and softly whispered in her ear, "With everyone gone to the garden, you and I can have some time to ourselves.

It sent a shiver through Marguerite's spine. Not long after that, she felt a pair of soft lips kissing her neck. Though she thought it felt wonderful, Marguerite knew she had to stop this. This was not what she had planned to do while the others were gone. They really needed to talk.

"Roxton …" she murmured. Roxton had walked to Marguerite's front, never letting his lips leave her soft skin. Marguerite once again said his name, trying to sound persistent, but failed miserably. While Marguerite said his name for the second time, Roxton took advantage of that by kissing Marguerite fully on her lips. 

Marguerite's hands slowly moved around his neck. She couldn't think straight anymore, her heart took over control. Roxton pulled Marguerite out of her chair. While they still kissed each other, they walked to the kitchen. When they were there, they broke apart, both breathing heavy. Marguerite looked up and saw Roxton moving his head towards hers again for another kiss. She let all her doubts go and when their lips met, her fingers were unbuttoning Roxton's shirt.

**°°°°°**

"What was that all about?" Malone asked when they arrived at the garden. "You never want any of us to help you with it."

Veronica looked at the man, whom she loved from the first time they met. She sighed. "You're right, but I promised Marguerite to give her some time alone with Roxton." 

Malone looked in surprise at the beauty. "You ... promised Marguerite something? Now that's a hard one to believe. Help me remind to write that one down in my journal." Malone chuckled.

"Malone, that's not funny! She really needed to talk to him. And I do hope Challenger and Summerlee also left the treehouse."

Veronica has just said this when she heard Summerlee say: "You promised whom what?"

Malone spoke sooner and said a bit sarcastic and dramatically: "Veronica here, has promised Marguerite, MARGUERITE!, that she could have some time alone with Roxton."

Summerlee nodded understandingly. "Perhaps it's a good idea those two have a talk together."

Veronica looked at the old professor in shock. "You know?" Summerlee nodded once again.

Challenger and Malone looked at each other with question in their eyes. None of them knew what Veronica and Summerlee were talking about. Finally, Malone asked what was going on, but the only response he got was that it was none of his business.

**°°°°°**

Roxton led Marguerite towards the table, still kissing her, whispering words of love in her ear. Marguerite simply let him. She had tried for three years to keep the handsome lord out of her life, not admitting to him or anyone else that she had fallen deeply in love with him, not even to herself. Somehow, Lord John Richard Roxton had broken through all those fences. The others now knew that she really cared about them, so why not let him know she cared more for him than for the others? However, that little voice in the back of her mind kept repeating certain sentences: _You have to tell him what happened. You have to tell him that you were pregnant with Charles' baby. You have to tell him that Charles beat you, has thrown you off the stairs, killing your baby_. 

Time to actually consider stopping Roxton's kisses by telling him a part of her past wasn't there. The sound of the elevator coming up made them break their embrace. Marguerite could see the disappointment on Roxton's face. She chuckled; it was kind of a cute sight. Roxton raised an eyebrow at her, but turned when he heard Malone and Veronica talking, or arguing was a better word.

"I'm not making dinner Malone, it's your turn!

"But Veronica..."

But Veronica didn't listen and walked straight to her room. Malone sighed heavily. He had hoped that the blonde beauty would make some of their favorite salad, but there was no way he was getting her to make it. 

In the meantime, the elevator once again came up and the two professors walked out. The first thing Summerlee noticed was the pink color of happiness on Marguerite's cheeks. And when he looked at Roxton the same happiness could be found, clearly written all over his face. He wondered if anybody else had noticed but apparently they were so occupied with their own things to do they didn't seem to notice.

Roxton had walked back to the living area, finishing cleaning his rifles, before dinner would be ready. Marguerite walked to the stairs. When she was about the go down, she looked at Roxton. They made eye contact and it didn't go unnoticed by Summerlee. Summerlee decided it was better he had a talk with the woman he considered as his own daughter.

"Mind if I come in to have a little chat with you?" he asked while standing in the door opening. Marguerite turned around, nodding her head that it was okay.

"How are you feeling my dear? You have had some terrible months. First the kidnapping, then your ex-husband showing up."

Marguerite flinched at those thoughts. She rather would like to forget them, like they never happened. Though she knew it wasn't going like that. That were memories she had to live with, memories she had to carry with her for the rest of her life. 

Summerlee took a look at the woman in front of him. He could easily tell that she rather would have had that he had not reminded her at those past few months. What changes she had been through. At the beginning of this expedition, he couldn't have told anybody that she would actually care about things other than diamonds, gems and pearls. If he had tried to talk about a subject like this three years ago, she would have built the walls higher, not showing anyone that the thought of those horrible months hurt her. However, he was a bit surprised when she actually answered his question.

"For the events I've been in, I'm feeling quite alright." She softly said.

Summerlee nodded understandingly. "And what about the things while you were married to Charles?"

"What about them?"

"Marguerite, it always hurts when you loose your child, even if it isn't born yet." 

Marguerite had turned deadly white. "What ... what..."

Summerlee explained how he knew. Veronica never said a word about it. He even didn't know she knew about it. He had been there that afternoon. He was in the Zoological Center when Charles came in, as drunk as a ... well Summerlee couldn't describe it. He had heard Charles screaming about his wife and that he finally was going to punish her for not giving him an heir. After that he went to the bar, asking for a drink. But the bartender wasn't going to give him one single drop of liquor. Charles stalked out, enraged. Summerlee had thought it was for the better to follow him, before terrible things would happen. The way he had heard Charles yelling about his wife and his brother in law had told him that evening before that Charles Devon would finally get his heir.

"So my doctor was your..." Marguerite trailed off, for Summerlee mentioned he wanted to continue his story.

" I was there that day and indeed your doctor was my brother in law." Then he continued his story, remembering every single minute of it.

"I walked after him, hoping I would stop him in time, before someone was killed. Either him or an innocent. Though I didn't expected he could walk so fast in his state. What I feared the most happened. I lost him. Just to be sure he made it home, I walked to his place. Unfortunately, I was too late and just saw him throw his wife off the stairs. It still terrifies me. When I saw you lying there, not moving, your eyes closed. I ran towards you and saw that you needed a doctor. I wanted to tell Charles he had to phone your family doctor, but when I looked, he was gone. That was the main reason I testified against him."

"So you were the witness the judge spoke about." Marguerite said, more of a statement than a question.

Malone yelling dinner was ready interrupted their talk. Summerlee walked towards the door, when he turned around he saw that Marguerite didn't move. "Shall I tell the others that you are tired and wanted to take a nap, my dear? I can bring you your dinner later if you want."

Marguerite nodded. "Thanks Arthur, but could you ask Roxton to bring me my dinner later?"

"Of course." 

Summerlee walked back to the living area and excused Marguerite for dinner. He sat beside Roxton, whispering to him that Marguerite had asked him that she hoped the lord could bring her her dinner when he was finished. Roxton looked surprised at Summerlee. It wasn't rare that Marguerite skipped meals, but before their little talk, she had complained about being hungry. His thoughts went to that little talk or more to the events that happened after it.

"Roxton ... Roxton!" Roxton looked up at Malone pulled out of his thoughts.

"I asked you three times if you wanted dinner." Malone said. Roxton couldn't help but feeling a bit uncomfortable. Quickly he nodded his head. When everyone had his dinner he said: "Bon Appetite everyone."

**°°°°°**

Marguerite was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled under her, thinking about her talk with Summerlee. He was right. It had hurt her deeply when she woke up in hospital and the doctor told her that she had lost her baby. It hurt her even more that the doctor also said that she probably would never have any other children due to her 'accident'. «Perhaps that's the reason I keep pushing John away from me, even though I already said to him I love him. Not because I'm afraidof him hurting me, but because I know I'll hurt him when he finds out I could never give him an heir» Tears had formed in her eyes. She didn't know how long she had sat like this, but suddenly Roxton was near her, taking her in his arms, hushing that whatever she was sad about, that it would be alright. 

Marguerite nestled herself in his embrace. All she wanted now was to feel save, to feel loved and Roxton was giving it to her. They sat like this for a while, and then Marguerite broke out of his embrace and asked him what he had brought her for dinner. Roxton couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed that his love had once again closed her heart for him. On the other hand, he was also proud of her, she was strong, she always would be. He handed her the plate he brought with him. 

"Who's turn been it to cook?"

Roxton smiled. "Malone's."

"Well it has to do. Luckily it's not as bad as my cooking." She said with a smile. 

"Do you want me to...?" 

Marguerite looked at the man in front of her. She knew what he was going to ask. After what just happened, he thought she would rather eat dinner alone, calming down. Though she had to admit that was what she wanted, she also wanted him to help her. It startled her, she never had relied on people, never could rely on them. But relying on Roxton, trusting Roxton was one of the things she desperately wanted, therefore she said: "If you don't mind I would rather eat dinner alone. But I would love to go for a walk with you when I'm finished. If that's okay." Roxton nodded his head and whistling he walked upstairs. 

After half an hour, Marguerite came up. Only a look in Roxton's way was enough. Roxton stood up happily. «She hasn't changed her mind about taking that walk» He quickly wrote a note to the others that they were taking a walk and would be back in an hour. Then he drew Marguerite with him into the elevator. 

The two of them walked towards the pond in silence. Just enjoying their time together. However, Marguerite was gathering enough courage to tell Roxton all that had happened during her marriage with Charles. «He deserves to know the truth. But it's still hard to tell. Him deserving to know it, doesn't make it easier to tell». After fifteen minutes they were there. Roxton sat himself down at a rock, motioning at a rock besides him. Marguerite sat down as well.

"Roxton, there's something I have to tell you." Roxton looked up. It was a rare occasion that his love started a conversation with these words. Roxton nodded his head to show Marguerite she could continue.

**°°°°°**

Veronica had found the note Roxton had left, just a minute after they had left and she couldn't help but smile while reading it. The other three remaining members walked in seeing Veronica smiling, but they didn't ask about it. Though after almost an hour, when Challenger and Malone were finally in the kitchen cleaning up, Summerlee walked towards Veronica and asked if she thought that Marguerite finally would have the courage to tell Roxton. Veronica was about to answer when the elevator came up, bringing Marguerite and Roxton. Veronica looked at the couple, but she couldn't tell if they finally had their talk. Marguerite had walked straight to her room, while Roxton remained in the living room. Veronica was curious, so she walked to Marguerite's room. 

"Hi there, mind if I come in?" she asked. Marguerite nodded her head. Veronica walked inside, she just had to know, and she blurted out: "Did you have the talk with Roxton?"


End file.
